We are Grima (Apparently)
by FanOfGames16
Summary: Robin's got amnesia. Big whoop. What about the amnesiac dragon attached to him? Slightly based off a Reddit post.


**Never saw the Venom movie (or trailers) or read the comics involving him, but there was a post on the FEH Reddit and I saw one comment that wanted a fanfic of it, so I got inspired, and did something a little different. Hope you like it Runioni, even if it is a one shot with no actual plot.**

 **www. reddit . com r/ FireEmblemHeroes/ comments/ 9shrr5 / what_if_grima_were_like_a_venom/**

* * *

" **Get up.**

" **Get. Up.**

" **GET UP YOU LAZY DASTARD!** " When Robin opened his eyes, he saw... a dragon's head with six glowing red eyes.

"... You're an ugly motherfucker."

" **I don't have a mother.** " At least, it was pretty sure it didn't have one. The dragon pouted. " **Fucker.** "

Robin winced. "Ah. Sorry if brought up bad memories."

" **Bad memory is right. I can't remember a thing.** "

"Wait, you can't? There's a word for that, but I can't remember."

" **Oh ha ha. Make fun of the dragon with no memories. Jerk.** "

"Actually, now that I'm thinking about, I can't remember anything either."

" **... Well that makes sense to me.** "

"You believe me?"

" **Look at me. Now look at you.** " Robin stared at the dragon, examining its incredibly disturbing face and that freaky neck going into the hood of his robe. Wait, what? Was this dragon literally inside his clothes? " **I kind of have no choice but to believe you.** "

Robin was appalled. "Are you inside me?"

The dragon shuddered. " **First of all, gross. Second; no.** "

"Then what are you doing attached to me?"

" **I'm pretty sure I'm your clothes.** "

"Well got off of me then!"

" **You don't want your clothes on?** "

"... This is only temporary."

" **Whatever you say. Oh, and we got company. Right behind you.** "

Robin turned around and saw a blue haired man with a sword in his hand and a twin-tailed blonde teen girl hiding behind a glaring man in a suit of armor.

" **Psst,** " the dragon whispered. " **First impressions are shot. Act natural.** "

"... Do you have any spare clothes?"

" **You're a prick.** "

* * *

It was when Robin decided to fight the bandits in the burning village that the dragon gave him a request. " **Can't you let me eat one of them?** "

"I'm not above killing, but eating them is going too far!" Robin reprimanded after shooting Thunder at a bandit's head.

" **But I haven't eaten anything in my entire life!** "

"Lies! You're a dragon! I'm sure you're like a thousand years old! You must've eaten something!" He dodged an axe and retaliated with a decapitation.

" **Oh yeah, I clearly remember that one meal I had all those years ago with the memories I don't have. I'm basically a newborn baby now.** "

"Ugh fine. But only one."

" **Alright! Give the one you just shot at with Thunder.** "

"Why?"

" **I like my heads well done.** "

Robin looked at the fried bandit's head. "Looks medium to me."

" **Good enough.** "

* * *

"Well, that's the end of that."

" **High five!** "

"You don't have hands."

" **... I got horns.** "

"No."

Lissa, the twin-tailed girl from before, let out a breath of relief. "Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, tactics, and a DRAGON! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You two are," Chrom paused while taking glances at the dragon. "capable, I'll admit," the blue swordsman finished with uncertainty.

"Milord, Milady, must I remind you that that monstrosity attached to that man is the Fell Dragon Grima!" the armored man seethed as he glared at Robin and his "companion."

" **Is that my name?** " The dragon perked up. " **Is that my title? Oh man, I sound so cool. You hear that Robin? Grima, the Fell Dragon. F-ell Dr-ag-on. Doesn't that sound kickass!** "

Robin very much did not like the hateful look Frederick gave him. "Grima, shut up, or else it's my ass that's going to get kicked!" He tried to appease. "Look, I don't know what this Fell Dragon business is all about, but I told you all that Grima and I both woke up with amnesia. We don't know anything else! Please, believe us." Frederick was not budging an inch, and Chrom was still hesitant. Lissa looked to at least be contemplative, but was staring pretty hard at Grima.

That's when Grima surprised them all. He laid his head on the ground. " **Please.** " Robin decided to follow his lead and he too bowed his head.

"Alright, alright! That's enough from both of you." Chrom hurriedly motioned for them to get up. "I still have a little doubt, but I can tell that you two are genuine."

"Milord, I must apologize, but I have to demand that you reconsider what you're thinking."

"Frederick, I understand why you are wary. I am too. But, Robin and Grima's actions today saved Ylissean lives. I'm prepared to give them the benefit of the doubt."

"Th-thank you Chrom."

"Make no mistake." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't fully trust you yet. I'm keeping my eyes on you. Now, follow us. We must make our way to the capital."

"My sincerest of apologies milord," a villager went up to Chrom. "but can you all please leave this place. We don't..." The villager looked at Robin and flinched at he and Grima noticed the stare.

"We understand. Excuse us."

Lissa whined. "Aw man. I was so hoping to stay the night here."

Robin winced, clearly knowing why they weren't allowed to stay. "I'm sorry Lissa."

The girl waved her hands. "Ah, don't worry Robin. It's," she would have said it wasn't his fault, but they all knew that wasn't true. "... not a big deal."

"When night falls, we'll make camp," Frederick stated. "Now, let's move." Lissa followed after.

"Robin... Grima, come." He waited for them to get ahead of him.

" **Let's not keep boss man waiting any longer.** "

Robin sighed. "Right."

* * *

As the group marched...

" **Fell Dragon. Fell Dragon.** "

"What are you doing?"

" **Just testing out my title.** "

"Can you stop that? It's annoying."

" **You're just jealous that I have an awesome title and you don't.** "

"No I'm not. Besides, I'll get my own title someday."

" **Totally jealous.** "

"Am not... When I do, it'll be cooler than yours."

" **Yes, I can see it now. Robin: The Fell Dragon's Assistant.** "

"Robin: The Grandmaster."

" **Robin: Grima's Coat Rack.** "

"Robin: High Deliverer."

" **Fell Vessel.** "

"The Tactician Magician."

" **Dragon's Amnesiac Partner.** "

"You have amnesia too!"

Chrom begged, "Could you two give it a rest."

"Sorry/My bad."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lissa: Sprightly Cleric."

"... Chrom: Gifted Leader."

Lissa scrunched her face in memory. "Wasn't that what I called you during last Christmas?"

"It still sounds good as a title, right?"

"... Frederick: Polite Knight."

" **More like Cold Lieutenant.** "

"I," Frederick nearly grinded his teeth. "have not attained such a position yet."

Chrom smirked. "Besides, he already has a title."

Lissa finished with a amused smile. "Frederick the Wary."

"Sounds accurate/ **Sounds accurate**."

The Great Knight exhaled. "A title I hold with pride."

" **Then why change it?** " Robin and Grima could easily imagine the angry pout Frederick had at the moment.

* * *

It was time to turn in for the night. Chrom had taken the first watch.

"Grima, you mind if I use you as a pillow?"

" **No kicking or drooling.** "

The two made themselves comfortable and closed their eyes.

Just as they were close to drifting off to sleep, Robin uttered, "Hey Grima."

" **Yeah?** "

"Thanks for today. I feel like we're going to get along just fine."

" **Sure sure. Same to you. Now let me sleep.** "

Robin grinned and the two fell unconscious.

Robin frowned. "Is... the earth shaking?"

" **... No...** "

"Do you smell something burning?"

" **... Probably just my breath.** "

"Get up Grima! We got work to do!"

" **But my sleep!** "


End file.
